


Logbook Two: Shooting Star

by Ocean_On_Fire



Series: The Pines Family Logbook [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Gen, Glitter, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_On_Fire/pseuds/Ocean_On_Fire
Summary: Mabel lover her family, Mabel loves her brother, Mabel loves glitter, Mabel lover PuppiesMabel doesn't love dying.





	Logbook Two: Shooting Star

6/22/2012

Dear Kitten-Mittens Mcsparkle-pants, 

Today was really weird.

Mum and Dad said that we’re going on vacation! Dipper and I are going to this town called: Gravity Falls. And isn’t that wacky name? Any place with that cool of a name has got to be amazing. And in that town is my super cool Great Uncle Stan. Now that’s a mouth-full. So I’ve been thinking that I’d rather call him Grunkle Stan. Get it? It’s like Great and Uncle mashed together. I’m a genius!

Today was going to be super duper cool, but Mum and Dad were being so strange. They kept rushing us into the bus and didn’t want to talk to us that much. Dad kinda looked like he was gonna cry and Mum was grumpy for no reason. I don’t get it. They didn’t even say goodbye to us. 

Do they hate us? No, that’s stupid. They don’t hate us. They love us, right? We’ll go down to Gravity Falls, have a good time, and then we’ll come home at the end of summer. 

Dipper’s been a big worry-wart. He keeps thinking that it’s his fault for some reason. I mean he’s got flaws. But, don’t we all? I know that Dipper sleep walks sometimes and he has night terrors, but he’s been getting better! Dipper hasn’t had a bad dream for at least a week!

Maybe it’s me. Maybe it’s because I get glitter everywhere, or maybe because I’m too loud, or don’t get good grades? It has to be me. It can’t be Dipper. He gets great grades and he knows so many things. Dipper is super sweet and sneezes like a kitten, it can’t be him. I mean he does talk to ghosts and other spooks, but that’s no reason to ship your kids off to nowhere.

Well, whatever happens Dipper and I will get through it together, because we’re twins! And twins get through everything together.

This got depressing. 

Stan runs a tourist attraction that’s also his house and that would be cool. I’ve never lived in a tourist attraction. I wonder what that would be like. 

It’s getting dark and I’m tired, so goodnight. :) 

Till we meet again,

The Magnificent Majestic Mabel ミ⛧


End file.
